As Cruel As School Children
by XxWindowSeatxX
Summary: Every High School has it's little dramas but Konoha High was different. That school was cursed. From the first day it opened it's doors until the day they finally close. That school is and was, evil. Rated for strong themes, violence, sex, and rape.


Hi guys, I'm XxWindowSeatxX and I'm a bit new to this writing fanfictions thing so I hope you'll all enjoy what I dish out and leave me some feedback because I want to improve more than anything. This first part is written as exerts from interviews done on each of the mentioned characters.

As Cruel As School Children

Preface: Who we are

by XxWindowSeatxX

A woman of no more than 25 sits with her legs crossed, her glasses sitting on the crook of her nose. She smiles warmly at the camera and fixes the mic attached to her shirt one last time before beginning.

"Let me start by introducing myself, my name is Haruno Sakura and I used to attend Konoha High School in my teenage years. I was what you can call, a nerd. I was by the books, a real straight edge. But then I met a man by the name of Uchiha Sasuke... and well, the rest is history as they say."

-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

A man of about 26 sits in a black suit and adorning red tie before the camera. He offers little emotion with black eyes and mouth set in a thin line.

"Okay, let me see. What can I say or tell you about myself that you probably don't already know? My name is Uchiha Sasuke and I run Uchiha Corp. now a days. Yeah, I went to Konoha High, I was there when all that stuff went down. We weren't ready for it, really. I was just a child disguised as a playboy, you know? I can say this for sure, the only good that place ever did me was allowing me to meet Sakura."

-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

A man with spikey blond hair smiles widely at the camera, his eyes are a shining and clear blue. Hes dressed much the same as Uchiha Sasuke is, except his suit is a navy blue and his tie is a bright orange.

"Hey! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Sasuke and Sakura's number one best friend! Huh? Oh yeah this is about Konoha High, right? I mean, I don't really have much to say, yeah some heavy stuff went down there, but all that's in the past. A lot of it's things I don't want to think about anymore. That place should be closed, though. It's not a good place to send your kids."

-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

A shy looking woman sits twiddling with her fingers as she waits for the camera to start filming her. Her eyes are a pale lavender and her skin is almost as pale.

"My name is Hyuga Hinata and I attended Konoha High with my friends and my cousin, Hyuga Neji. I'm not sure if this is something that should be talked about. That place, it was bad. I think that the school itself was the cause of all the misery that went on there. We weren't evil kids, is what I mean. We were too young to be evil."

-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

A man with the same pale eyes as the lady before him sits straight in the chair before the camera. He's eyes are peircing where her's were gentle.

"The name is Hyuga Neji, and yes I went to that school. It's not a topic I'm really happy to discussing with you, but I think that people deserve to know the truth, not the lies they read in the newspapers or watched on t.v. I watched that movie they made about it, it was a horrible dipiction of us. We aren't demons, we're as human as the next person and we never meant for those things to happen. I, like most, believe my cousin said earlier, it was that damn school."

-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

The woman before the camera now has brown hair fashioned into two buns, she smiles softly at the camera as she rubs her rounded stomach, heavy with child, no doubt.

"Hi, I'm Hyuga Tenten, formally known as Kiramaki Tenten. I went to that school, transferred in my second year and I can tell you, if not for my friends and Neji, I would wish I hadn't. Nothing was right about that school. Not the teachers and not went down in there. I can't say everything I want to without throwing up half way through, so I'll just tell you this, don't ever send your children there."

-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

Two people are before the camera now, a woman with dirty blond hair and navy blue eyes. Her hair is up in her trade marked four pig tails. The man's who hand she grips has spiky brown hair, held is a pony tail shaped like a pineapple. His black eyes look bored.

"I'm Nara Temari, formally of the Sand, and this lazy twit is my husband, Nara Shikamaru. Apparently he didn't feel like talking in his own interview so we're doing one together. Anyway, we both went to that place for schooling. And yeah we were both there when things started to go down hill. We lost some good friends in that fire and I even lost my brother Kankuro. I-I.. Shikamaru can you take over, please?"

The woman stops as a sob rips through her throat and her husband rubs her back soothingly as he addresses the camera.

"Yeah, sure. Listen, long story short, that school was like a fire blazing in the forest on a hot summer day. And just like that type of fire, it burned most things in it's path. Nothing was safe."

-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

The man now has blood red hair, his eyes are a dull jade, as if he's lived through a lot. He wears a suit like many of the other men before him.

"I'm Gaara of the Sand and I did, indeed, used to go to that school. Unlike everyone else, I don't have much to say. I still have dreams though, of the times we had there. The good times and the bad."

-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

The older woman before the camera now has sandy blond hair held in two low pony tails. She holds a picture of her deceased husband firmly in her hands.

"I'm Tsunande, I was the princible of that school when they all attended. My husband, Jiraiya was the Vice Princible and I lost him to whatever curse that was placed on that school. Some people say that it had nothing to due with the school, and that nothing is as cruel as school children. But they don't know anything. They don't know anything."

-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

All of the people are now sitting before the camera, each sitting with their respected other half. They all look straight into the camera with hard eyes. Sakura was the one to speak.

"Where do we think it all started? For us, it started with Lee. He was so sensitive, but he was our friend. I wish he had just told us what was going on with him... we would have helped, we would have tried anything, if only we had known, you know? We're not monsters like some people seem to think. We're human and we were the ones most hurt by all of this, this is who we are."

She smiles sadly as she gestures to all her friends.

"This is who we've always been."

-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

A man moves from behind the camera and sits in the seat before it. His hair is a dull grey, lacking the luster it once had in his youth and a mask covers half of his face.

"I am Hatake Kakashi and I taught at that school. I'm doing this documentary in response to the movie that recently came out covering this same subject. The title of that movie is 'As Cruel As School Children' and I for one find that it's portrayal of the many people who were there and interviewed in this documentary, as well as some of those who didn't make it through that time, was cruel and biased. And for that reason I have decided to do this documentary. I can't say wether it was kismet or happenstance that all these things went on at that school but I can tell you everyone who was caught in the crossfire was innocent. I think I should tell you a few things about the history of that school before we actually go any further though...."


End file.
